A Dragon's Tears
by aramis2
Summary: Just a ficlet begging to be written. Someone cries, someone dies. Guess who? A D/Hr romance. Rating for the blood. Sad, although it's up to you, really.


**A Dragon's Tears**

**by**** aramis**

            This was it. This was the end.

            There he was, standing ten feet away, his wand suspended before him, pointing at me, a Mudblood. Voldemort was behind him, jeering. Ron and Harry were on the other side of the field, unable to help me, their friend.

            I never expected to win. I never expected to win in anything destiny set before me. But this time, I think Destiny threw its foulest trap.

FLASHBACK

            The damning note started it all. I discovered the piece of parchment in my trunks when I was about to leave Hogwarts forever. A poignant message was written on it, not even personalized, not even nicely written, but what would one expect from a person forever hiding behind a mask...?

_It was destiny's game, for when love finally came on_

_I rushed in line only to find that you were gone_

_Wherever you are I fear that I might _

_Have lost you forever, like a song in the night_

_Now that I've loved again, after a long, long while_

_I've loved again_

_You've made me in love again, after a long, long while_

_In love again_

_And I'm glad that is you.. beautiful girl.. *_

_D.M.___

            D.M... His note caught me by surprise. I was more than surprised. I was shocked. Try as I might I could not remember even one single time when he hinted of his feelings. There was always hatred in his eyes, if not hatred, coldness, emptiness. 

            No, I would never deny to myself that I found myself falling for him. But I must deny it to everyone: to my dearest friends, acquaintances, parents, teachers... every single one of them. No one would understand. No one.

            I believe Draco knew that too. There was too much at risk.

            I found myself conjuring a glass pendant and sealing the note there. It would forever remain in my possession, hanging on a black thread, a thread of loneliness and despair...

-END OF FLASHBACK-

            "Kill the Mudblood, Malfoy." Voldemort whispered to him. I watched, positioned to fight, positioned to kill the only one I have ever loved.

            But for some strange reason, Draco just stood there, his wand pointed at my chest. My heart soared at the realization that he couldn't do it.

            "KILL HER NOW!" Voldemort screamed. "IMPERIO!"

            At an instant, Draco's eyes became blank shards of silver-blue ice. He moved quickly, without hesitation. He shouted curse after curse at me. I barely dodged it. Years of Auror training prompted me to defend and automatically hurl jinxes of my own.

            After a particularly close call, I stumbled over a dead body of one of his fellow Death Eaters. The pendant, tucked inside my robes, came free, swinging about my neck, glinting in the bright moonlight.

            I saw Draco glance at it, but again he lunged. We ran through the corpse-ridden field, jumping over large rocks and dead bodies, until such time when we both cast a spell at exactly the same moment. The impact of the spells' colliding lights made the wands fly out of our hands. Nevertheless, we took our daggers out, and lunged at each other once again. But when I saw his face right before mine, I noticed something that made me drop my defenses.

            Tears. Tears were glistening in his blank eyes. Tears were traveling down his pale cheeks. Tears were falling down to the ground, joined by my blood scant seconds later.

            It was my own foolishness. I was distracted. He plunged the dagger into my stomach, spilling my blood. He picked his wand up and pointed it at me.

            "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A bright flash of green light, and that was all I remembered.

+++++

            Draco got cleared on the grounds that he was under the Imperius Curse. Harry and Ron weren't very happy about it, but Dumbledore, who was one of the jury, trusted Draco like he trusted Snape. 

            Directly after the trial, Draco walked on the bright green grass leading to my grave. He was bearing lavender flowers, my favorite. He laid it on the foot of my tombstone, said a silent prayer, and turned to leave.

            But there was something that made him turn back. The clouds shifted, and the bright sunlight shone upon the cemetery. He noticed something glinting near my grave.

            It was the pendant.

            We didn't know how it got there, but it didn't matter anymore. He looked at it, and then glanced up. I'm sure he can't see me, but I'm also sure he looked in my general direction.

            He slid the pendant over his head and on his neck, an eternal reminder of our bond.

            Did I mention that the pendant was in the shape of a tear? I thought so.

            I waved at him, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't see me. It doesn't matter. Sometime soon I'll come to him, and we will be together for eternity. No more different sides. No more tears.

**_Parting ways isn't what I really want. But sometimes, painful as it may be,_**

**_it_****_ is the only best thing to do. Loving you has been wonderful and_**

**_if_****_ ever time permits, I'll fall in love with you again… _**

****

****

**_A/N: That was sad… don't you think? I got this from a scene in a story I made even before._**

**_Disclaimers: Nothing is mine… don't you get tired of reading this already? I only own the plot/scene/whatever. Even the words in Draco's note aren't mine. It's from the great Filipino composer Jose Mari Chan. Thanks for reading. Review please!_**


End file.
